1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic part and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A wiring substrate using a film substrate is known. In order to enable insertion of a portion of the wiring substrate into a connector or the like, there is a case in which a reinforcing board is partially provided on this wiring substrate. As a method for forming such a wiring substrate, it is known to first provide the reinforcing board on a base substrate and then to cut the base substrate together with the reinforcing board.
Now, because the reinforcing board is partially provided on the base substrate, it is necessary to cut a portion having different thicknesses when cutting the base substrate together with the reinforcing board. When cutting the base substrate having the portion with different thicknesses, cracks may occur in the base substrate. In order to provide a highly reliable wiring substrate, it is desirable to prevent the reliability from decreasing due to the cracks. Further, by limiting cutting directions, it becomes possible to manufacture the highly reliable wiring board.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-286309 is an example of related art.